


Три слова

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: У Дэнни есть для Стива три слова, и он скажет их прямо сейчас.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Три слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394932) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



— У меня есть три очень важных слова для тебя, Стивен.

— И какие это слова, разреши поинтересоваться?

— Тренинг. Сексуальные. Домогательства. 

Стив посмотрел на Дэнни с видом оскорбленной невинности — хотя, конечно, он точно знал, что тот имеет в виду.

— Ты схватил меня за задницу, Стив!

— Ничего подобного. Я просто случайно задел тебя рукой.

Махнув на Стива рукой, Дэнни обратился к коллегам.

— Гровер. Ты же видел, как он схватил меня за задницу, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение. И Дэнни ожидал поддержки от человека, всю жизнь прослужившего в полицейском спецназе и знающим правила поведения на рабочем месте.

Лу отстранился от медиа стола и развел руками.

— Эй, не вмешивай меня в ваши разборки. Спроси Коно, она в этом лучше разбирается.

— Ты о чем вообще? — спросила та, смерив Гровера внимательным взглядом.

— Я о том, что ты всегда сама их подначиваешь из-за таких штук.

— Да ты сам не лучше! — парировала она.

— Нет, я подначиваю МакГарретта исключительно по рабочим поводам. Ты выбрала более приятный повод, их личную жизнь.

Подумав, Коно покивала, соглашаясь.

— Почему все пытаются меня подначить? — спросил Стив, насупившись.

— Народ! Нельзя ли вернуться к нашему расследованию? — прервал дискуссию Чин, их голос разума. Но от Дэнни не скрылась ни тщательно сдерживаемая тем улыбка, ни тонкая издевка.

— Да, пожалуй. Спасибо, Чин, — произнес Дэнни. 

Он шагнул ближе к столу, и все последовали примеру. Стив снова встал рядом, тесно прижавшись к Дэнни. Тот почувствовал, как его в очередной раз осторожно облапали за задницу.

— Стивен, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Чего? — невинно спросил тот.

— Ты снова распускаешь руки.

Стив самодовольно улыбнулся.

— На это раз ты прав, — согласился он, еще раз сжав свою пронырливую лапищу.

— Рабочая дисциплина для тебя пустой звук.

Стив обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Ты сам подарил мне идею, как ее можно нарушить!

— Я вас обоих отправлю на курсы по изучению офисной этики, — страдальчески побурчал Гровер.  



End file.
